


Falling Apart

by Lykouleon



Series: AkaKuro Week 2015 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Just angst, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Teikou Arc, Teikou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lykouleon/pseuds/Lykouleon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing Aomine hurt Kuroko dearly and he needed to seek comfort in Akashi, his boyfriend. He hoped the other could make him feel better. He always did, after all...</p><p>For AkaKuro Week Day 4: The quote, “Who are you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Apart

**Author's Note:**

> I took too long because I procrastinated, god damn it. Losing sleep over writings fics is something I don't like because I WORK. AGH! Anyways, here is some angst. RIP my heart...

_"_ _I...don't even remember how to receive your passes anymore."_

It kept repeating over and over in his head. No matter what else he tried to think about, it all just kept repeating in his head. That conversation with Aomine had been devastating to his mentality. Kuroko was upset, unsure, and at a loss. How would he explain this back to Akashi? Just thinking about it made his throat feel like it was tightening.

Had he lost his best friend? Just what would this do to their friendship?

Kuroko shook his head, wanting to rid himself of these negative thoughts. He needed to get back to Akashi. Perhaps then, he'll feel better. Akashi always made him feel better...

Still, it was hard as he made his way back to the school and to the gymnasium where Akashi was probably waiting for him. The negative thoughts continued plaguing him and he hoped Akashi was still here. Though, it was dark now. Just how long he had taken? He didn't want to think about it. When he began entering the gym, just seeing Akashi's back made the heavy cloud in his mind lift slightly. Things...would be ok.

"Akashi-kun..."

"...You're late. Everyone's already changed. Hurry up and dry off. You'll catch a cold."

Akashi had tossed him a towel, remembering then that he was soaking wet from earlier. Kuroko caught it and took it, beginning to wipe himself off but then his mind wandered again. It went back to earlier, standing out there in the rain with Aomine and repeating everything that was said in his mind. Kuroko hadn't been aware of Akashi staring, rather, he didn't realize he was making such an expresson that let it off.

"...Your expression tells me that it didn't go well."

Kuroko's throat felt like it was closing again and he had to gulp to let it ease open just so he could answer. He lowered his head, his hands bunching up into small fists as he gathered the strength to admit the truth that he wished was a lie.

"...Yes."

"...I see."

Kuroko didn't know what do. Aomine was his best friend and to think that something like this would happen to their friendship...

But maybe Akashi had a solution to fix all this, he always had a solution to problems. Kuroko began to take a few steps forward toward Akashi, wanting to seek comfort in him. He had to have something--

"Well then...it can't be helped. Give up on Aomine."

Kuroko eyes widened and stopped as his mind was taking a few moments to register what Akashi had just said. 

"...Eh?"

Did Kuroko seriously hear right? Was this really happening? There was no way...this had to be some sort of terrible nightmare. Any moment Kuroko would wake up, sweaty and breathing heavily from the nightmare and then go to school with everything back to normal...right?

"But...Akashi-kun...you sent me after him..."

This wasn't real.

"That's right. That was his last chance. A plate that has been cracked will never be whole again. Even so, you can use it if you repair it, and if it was necessary, I'd expend the effort on it, but..."

What was Akashi saying? This didn't make sense. What was going on...?

"...There's no need for that anymore. He's still perfectly usable as is. Good work."

"...Akashi-kun..."

Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. There was no way Akashi would say things like these. Just who...was this person in front of him?

"Akashi-kun, what are you saying...? No...No, who...are you?"

A smile spread across the other's face, both confusing Kuroko and sending a cold shiver down his spine. This wasn't...

"I'm Akashi Seijuurou, of course...Tetsuya."

Kuroko felt another shiver down his spine. It was getting cold. The air around him and just the whole area around him...it wasn't like the warm feeling he would get when he was around Akashi. He said he was Akashi but there wasn't any way that the Akashi he knew...would say these things. This had to be a dream, a nightmare, that he just couldn't wake up from.

The sound of shoes hitting against the surface of the gym had jolted him awake from his thoughts, looking to see that Akashi was approaching him. His body tensed but his mind was telling him to run. But...why?

Before he knew it, Akashi was in front of him, his hand reaching for him. Kuroko wanted to run, wanted to run from this person he didn't recognize but he couldn't. His body wouldn't move. He then felt the other's arm around him, wrapping around his waist and pulling him close. There was no escape.

"Why would you ask such a thing, Tetsuya? Have you forgotten who I am all of a sudden? That's not something to joke about...especially with your boyfriend."

Akashi was leaning forward and Kuroko could only do one thing. He pushed away. But there was no success. Akashi had a firm arm wrapped around him and he only ended up moving his upper body to lean away from Akashi, arms pressed and extended against Akashi's chest.

"...Tetsuya."

The cold tone to Akashi's voice wasn't something new with how he would use it on the others when they slacked off in practice but this was different. It was a warning.

Kuroko didn't know what to do but felt one of his wrists being grabbed and pulled at to force him to lean back toward Akashi. His other hand had been put in between them as Akashi forced a kiss onto Kuroko. The kiss visibly froze him because those lips, so much like Akashi's, felt nice whenever they kissed. His body relaxed itself a little but then tensed again. 

No, this wasn't right, at all.

Though the feeling of the other's lips against his was just like Akashi, the actual warmth and kindness to it...it wasn't there. He pushed away again but it didn't do much as Akashi still held onto his wrist to where it kept them close so Kuroko couldn't lean away.

"Aka...Akashi-kun, let go...!"

"...Tetsuya."

"Please, just let go! You're not...you aren't-!"

Kuroko gasped, feeling the arm around his waist tighten and the hand on his wrist starting to crush. But those eyes that were staring straight at him are what had shocked him. Akashi was glaring at him coldly. He had never done that to him. Kuroko was actually scared.

"I'm not what, Tetsuya. I'm not Akashi? I told you already. I am Akashi Seijuurou. Do you want me to prove it to you by force...or will you settle down and let me kiss you as I see fit? You were seeking comfort from me earlier, were you not? After what happened with Aomine...it will be alright. Give up on Aomine as I told you. Forget about him because I am still here, Tetsuya."

This couldn't be happening. This was a nightmare. It really had to be. First Aomine and now Akashi? This just...wasn't happening. Everything was falling apart...

"Aka...shi-kun..."

"Shh...I am here, Tetsuya."

Akashi leaned forward, kissing at Kuroko's face and licking away at tears that had begun to fall down along his cheeks. His kisses felt cold against his cheek and he shivered when the kisses made their way to his throat. A gasp escaped Kuroko's lips when Akashi bit at the pale skin of his neck, bruising it, before making his way back up and pressing his lips to Kuroko's.

"Do you understand, Tetsuya? Do you understand that I am, indeed, Akashi Seijuurou?"

Kuroko couldn't say anything. The tears still streaming down his face were making it hard for him to see clearly. He lost him. He lost the Akashi he knew, and it hurt. There was nothing he could do. Just like with Aomine, it was over. He couldn't fix it. Everything had fallen apart.

"Tetsuya, are you listening me?"

"...Yes..."

"Then tell me, Tetsuya. Who am I?"

"You...you're Akashi Seijuurou-kun..."

Akashi smiled before kissing Kuroko again, making sure it lasted and leaving the other breathless.

"Good boy. You understand now, Tetsuya. I  _am_  and always  _will be_ , Akashi Seijuurou."

For a moment, the tears had stopped when he had accepted what was happening right now, that this wasn't a dream, but again, they fell. They fell when he stared into Akashi's eyes and could see the different look on Akashi. Noticing the different look in eyes. It was a look that wasn't  _his_  Akashi Seijuurou. He was gone.


End file.
